


Making Waves

by TinyDancerKelsey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Surfing, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDancerKelsey/pseuds/TinyDancerKelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Can you do a Sam/Reader where the reader used to be a surfer, but got pulled into hunting and they go to the beach and she finally gets to surf. Maybe she can teach Sam and Dean to surf too? Thank you!!!! - Anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Waves

Title: Making Waves  
Request: Can you do a Sam/Reader where the reader used to be a surfer, but got pulled into hunting and they go to the beach and she finally gets to surf. Maybe she can teach Sam and Dean to surf too? Thank you!!!! - Anon  
Pairing: Sam x Reader  
Words: 2,016  
Warnings: Nothing Major, I apologize for my lack of surfing knowledge

“Can’t you drive any faster, Dean?” you asked from the back seat of the Impala, bouncing your legs in anticipation.

“Hey, I’m speeding as it is,” he said glancing at you in the rearview mirror. “What’s got you so excited anyway?”

“We’re finally going to the beach! Of course I’m freaking excited!” you said, continuing to bounce. Finally a trip to the beach, after all these years of not even seeing a single wave or even a grain of real beach sand.

“Y/N, you’re rocking the car…” Sam said, quirking an eyebrow in mild amusement. He had never seen you eager before, and frankly he found it kind of adorable.

“Sorry Sam,” you stopped your legs from fidgeting, only to begin drumming your fingers on the back of the boys’ seat. Sam laughed as Dean’s face grew more annoyed the longer the sound continued.

You couldn’t wait much longer, and as the ocean came into view from the road, you got even more anxious. God, you hoped there was a rental shop nearby, and good waves so you could try your hand at surfing again. Hell, you’d take a boogie board if it meant riding the waves, you really weren’t picky. You hadn’t surfed since you started hunting about three years ago, after your roommate had her heart ripped out and eaten by a werewolf. It’s kind of hard to go back to a normal life after something like that, so you learned about the other things that went bump in the night. Eventually you ran into the Winchesters, and having saved their asses on a hunt (though they’d never admit it) you joined them in their family business, and even started dating Sam.

Dean pulled into a parking spot, not too far from the boardwalk, and you jumped out of the car taking a deep breath. The air smelled like salt, seaweed and a hint of sunscreen, and you could hear the crashing of waves and the laughing of the seagulls. It was the smell and sound of home. You smiled wide as Dean grabbed the cooler and you grabbed your bag from the trunk, a bag usually filled with hunting gear but not today. No, today it was full of towels, sunscreen, and a change of clothes for the ride back to the motel you would be staying at tonight.

“Hurry up! Lets go!” you grabbed Sam and Dean by the arm and pulled them towards the entrance to the sandy shore. Sam laughed and Dean rolled his eyes, smiling, both of them walking with you quickly.

“I don’t really get the big deal,” Dean said as the three of you crossed the hot sand, looking for the perfect spot. It wasn’t a busy day, but there were still a good amount of people around. “It’s just a bunch of dirt and undrinkable water.”

“You shut your mouth, Winchester,” you said, looking offended.

“You grew up around the ocean, didn’t you?” Sam asked, giving his brother a warning glance.

“Yup! Used to spend just about every day in the water,” you grinned, happy that Sam had remembered that small detail. You didn’t talk much about home but the boys knew the general details about your life before hunting.

As you laid out your blanket in the sand and Dean went to rent an umbrella for some shade, you glanced around to see if you could spot some kind of surf shop. When you didn’t see any from your point on the beach, you then looked for someone who looked like a local to ask them. Sure enough you found someone who knew just the place and they pointed you in the right direction. You told the boys you’d be right back and left them to set up the umbrella and get comfortable.

When you entered the shop you felt as though you could cry with joy. They had everything you needed, boards, wetsuits, wax and so on. You had your pick of board length and even several brands, happy to see they had one very similar to your old one. Then you had a brilliant idea. One that could prove to be very entertaining on a day like today, and proceeded to rent everything you’d need. Luckily, one of the employees was nice enough to help you carry out everything.

Sam and Dean saw you walking up to them about an hour after you’d left, with the shop employee in tow. You were wearing your rented suit and carrying a board which is what they had expected to see. What they didn’t expect was the employee carrying two additional boards and wetsuits. What on earth were you getting them into?

“You can just put them here. Thanks for the help,” you smiled at the man as he placed the two boards and suits down by the blanket.

“Y/N…what is this?” Sam looked at you with a mixture of intrigue and confusion. You smiled widely at the boys, with that look you often got when you had one of your ‘brilliant ideas’.

“I’m going to teach you two meatheads how to surf,” you said proudly.

“There is no way in hell I’m wearing this thing,” Dean said as he lifted up the wetsuit in his size, glaring at it like it was going to attack him.

“Come on Dean, it could be fun,” Sam said, a little wary himself as he looked at his own suit.

It took a little more convincing and some choice insults before the boys dawned their skin tight outfits. You had to admit they both looked pretty good, even if they were more then slightly uncomfortable, especially Sam. His muscular frame and long hair definitely fit the surfer dude look. They followed you to the edge of the water, waddling a little in a way that made you think of them as baby ducks. You giggled at the thought, causing the older brother to scowl at you, thinking you were laughing at just him.

“Ok, place your boards down here and lay on your belly with your toes at the back of the board,” you demonstrated on your own board, placing it in the sand. Sam complied, mimicking you while Dean grumbled throwing his board down. “Hey! Careful with that!”

“This is stupid! I look stupid!” he pouted poking at the board with his foot and looking like a child.

“How about a bet then?” Sam said, sitting up with a mischievous look on his face. Dean looked at his brother, giving him his full attention. “If I can get up on my board first, you have to sleep in the Impala tonight, giving Y/N and me the room to ourselves.”

“Sam-” you blushed fiercely at the thought. Sure, you’d slept together before but this just seemed more intimate.

“What if I win?” Dean had a new determination now, he could never turn down a challenge.

“I’ll pay for all your drinks and food at the bar tonight.”

“Deal,” the two shook on it and Dean quickly got onto his board like you had shown him. “Well get on with the teachin’ I’ve got a lot of drinking to do tonight!”

You sighed and rolled your eyes. Boys were so easy. But you were happy to see that they were both eager to learn, though you wondered what would happen if neither of them could get up onto their board before you had to return the gear in two hours.

“Ok, well next thing you need to know is how to pop up,” you said with amusement in your voice. “It’s just four steps, and you do all of them once you catch a good wave. Step one, put your hands next to your chest. Step two, push yourself up and go back on your knees. Three, bring your right leg forward and keep your left one back. Finally stand up, but keep your knees slightly bent and the arches of your feet in the middle of the board.”

The two brothers went through the motions a couple of times on land so you could make sure they were doing everything correctly. Once you felt like they had gotten the hang of it the three of you paddled out into the water. You demonstrated how to put all the steps together, making it look like the easiest thing in the world, and enjoying the thrill of riding the waves once again. Of course you showed off a little, walking the length of your board while on the edge of a wave, soaking in the brothers looks of fascination. Now it was their turn, this should be good.

“Watch and learn, Sammy!” Dean said as he caught his first wave, but as soon as he pushed himself to his knees he tumbled off the board, into the water.

“What exactly was I supposed to learn from that?” Sam laughed as Dean struggled to get back on board and paddle back to the two of you.

“Shut up.”

Sam laughed again and started out on his first wave. He got closer to standing then his brother had, but was knocked off by the rushing water. As he surfaced, he flipped his now soaking hair out of his face and gave the surfboard a look of betrayal. The two of them went on like this for about an hour, getting close but ultimately falling off every time.

At one point Dean insisted that his board was possessed and demanded that you trade with him, not realizing that yours was one used by more experienced surfers. Needless to say, he failed a lot more quickly with that one and switched back after the fifth time falling off. You showed off a few more times, teasing them that it really wasn’t that hard, even though you knew it was for most beginners.

As they reached the ninety minute mark one of the stubborn brothers finally stood tall, riding his wave most of the way to the beach. Sam smiled at you from atop his board, while Dean grumbled from his, saying something about it not being fair since he was doing the teacher. That earned a smack from you. After about another five minutes Dean also managed to stand up and ride his wave, looking very proud of himself.

The three of you rode the waves together till it was time for you to return the rented gear to the shop. After returning everything, and packing up all of your things, you stretched as all of you walked back to the car. Your muscled ached in a way that you had missed for so long, your hair was sticky with salt water and your skin smelled like sunscreen and neoprene (the material wetsuits are made of) making you feel relaxed.

“Everything hurts,” Dean moaned as he limped to the driver’s seat.

“Too bad they won’t get a nice soft bed tonight,” mocked Sam, as he too limped to his seat. You chuckled at the two brothers, they were barely able to walk but could still make jabs at each other.

When you arrived at the motel, you and Sam headed into the room while Dean made himself comfortable on the seat of the impala. Sam stretched as he headed towards one of the beds in the room, giving you a tired yet flirty smile.

“I’m gonna take a fast shower first,” you said, running a hand through your knotted hair.

“Don’t make me wait too long,” Sam gave you his wicked grin again, which gave you chills.

You nodded and rushed into the bathroom, leaving the door unlocked just incase. Sam never joined you though, in fact Sam didn’t do much of anything that night. Because as you exited the bathroom, in nothing but a towel, you found your moose snoring lightly on the bed. You kissed him lightly on the cheek, put on your pajamas, and crawled into bed next to him. As you flipped off the light you looked over and smiled sweetly at the man you loved.

“Amateur.”


End file.
